Diccionario enamorado de Panem
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Instantes, segundos, lugares, objetos, todo el universo de Panem en palabras, por orden alfabético y con artículos de 155 palabras. Reto permanente, Filosofía y Letras, del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera - Gui
1. Ameno

**Gui** : Este fic enorme participa en el reto permanente de Hasta el Final de la Pradera, **Filosofía y Letras**. La cosa es escoger una palabra con la letra impuesta y describirla con una escena o algo de la saga, en 155 palabras. Ni menos, ni más. Yo voy a proceder por capítulos, de ahí que llame a esto el "diccionario enamorado de Panem", haciendo referencia a una colección de diccionarios que hay en Francia ("dictionnaire amoureux"), que irán en la medida de lo posible por orden alfabético.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Susanne Collins, que dicho sea de paso, no tiene nombre de panadera.

* * *

 **28** **de mayo a 15 de junio: palabras con la A**

 **Ameno** : adj. Dicho de un lugar: agradable o placentero por su vegetación.

* * *

 **El lago**

El agua contra la piel, fresca y transparente, reflejaba los árboles del bosque, aunque había más sombra que otra cosa. Las motas de luz eran como lunares que le salían a las hojas, a los troncos de los árboles, a la hiedra que les trepaba, al ala blanca y negra de un sinsajo... Katniss lo percibió en un instante, el tiempo de sacar la cabeza de debajo del agua y respirar, y escuchar cantar algo que sonaba al principio de la canción de Rue. Por un instante, se sintió adormecida por el bosque. Recordó la boquita de la niña tomando aire para silbar y tuvo ganas de sonreír, como si no fuese todo horrible. Expulsó el aire y dejó salir el aliento alegre de un instante que ya daba por perdido. Debía de ser por el lugar: te curaba, de repente, en un segundo corto e intenso, mejor que todas las máquinas sofisticadas del Capitolio.

* * *

Bonus explicativo: Reescritura de un fragmento de la Égloga I de Garcilaso de la Vega:

 _Corrientes aguas, puras, cristalinas,_  
 _árboles que os estáis mirando en ellas,_  
 _verde prado, de fresca sombra lleno,_  
 _aves que aquí sembráis vuestras querellas,_  
 _hiedra que por los árboles caminas,_  
 _torciendo el paso por su verde seno:_  
 _yo me vi tan ajeno_  
 _del grave mal que siento,_  
 _que de puro contento_  
 _con vuestra soledad me recreaba,_  
 _donde con dulce sueño reposaba,_  
 _o con el pensamiento discurría_  
 _por donde no hallaba_  
 _sino memorias llenas de alegría._

* * *

Y... ¡esto es todo amigos!

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	2. Arrebatador

**Gui** : Segunda entrega, así en plan rápido y con ganas. 155 palabras

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, aunque, dicho sea de paso, aquí veo poco pan.

* * *

 **28** **de mayo a 15 de junio: palabras con la A**

 **Arrebatador** : adj. Que arrebata.

(Arrebatar: vbo tr. Quitar con violencia y fuerza / Atraer algo, como la vista, la atención, etc. / Sacar de sí, conmover poderosamente excitando alguna pasión o afecto / prnl. coloq. _Col._ , _Cuba_ y _Pan._ **Enloquecer** )

* * *

 **La venta**

Oh, era Finnick Odair.

Finnick el magnífico, ganador de los Juegos del Hambre. Finnick el que atraía todas las miradas de la sala. Finnick el de la sonrisa que te roba el aliento.

Poder mirarlo, poder tenerlo delante, poder encontrar sus ojos azules, sus dientes blancos, en medio de la sala concurrida, sus cejas en ese movimiento característico del saludo seductor (y sudores por todo el cuerpo)… Poder rozarlo, ver sus brazos sujeta tridentes, asesina tributos, y cómo la ropa le ceñía el cuerpo...

Poder tocar sus músculos, sentir su aliento y sus labios, su piel fresca de mar, sentir sus caricias estremecedoras, sus besos ardientes, su desnudez expuesta, verla, tenerla para ti solo, poseerla y oírle reaccionar, gemir...

Oh, Finnick, oh, Finnick. Tener a Finnick para sí, el paraíso de todo Panem, acaparar a Finnick y saber que sólo te quiere a ti, sólo confía en ti... Tú a cambio también confías en él.

* * *

Nota: Podéis escuchar con esto _Le plus beau du quartier_ de Carla Bruni. Digo yo que alguien habrá traducido la letra...

* * *

Lo sé, es corto. ¡Tiene que haber Finnick para tod s!

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	3. Bomba

**Gui** : Por los pelillos, ya, pero más vale tarde que nunca. 155 palabras

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, así como el chico del pan.

* * *

 **del 15 al 30 de junio: palabras con la B**

 **Bomba**

 **1.** f. Máquina o artefacto para elevar el agua u otro líquido y darle impulso en una dirección determinada.

 **2.** f. Artefacto explosivo provisto del artificio necesario para que estalle en el momento conveniente.

 **3.** f. Explosión final de una traca.

 **4.** f. Hecho inusitado que produce asombro general. _La dimisión del presidente fue una bomba_

 **5.** f. Persona, cosa o suceso extraordinarios.

 **6.** f. _Cuba._ **corazón** (‖ órgano situado en la cavidad torácica de las personas).

 **7.** f. despect. coloq. _Cuba._ Persona molesta o antipática.

 **8.** f. _Ven._ Yacimiento de diamantes que se encuentra en los ríos.

* * *

 **Mentira de verdad**

Peeta puso en marcha el mecanismo con tres palabras: «ella está aquí». Parecía regulado al dedillo, una hilera de eventos tan bien colocados que no podía fallar. Haymitch sonrió al oír cómo toda la audiencia contenía la respiración. Y la cara de Katniss, enfocada por todas las cámaras... El muchacho valía oro, aunque igual Katniss no estuviese de acuerdo.

Un romance en los juegos vendía, y mucho. Podía ver cómo las mujeres se abanicaban al borde del desmayo. Las más fuertes sólo se derretían, con el corazón bombeando contra los oídos de la emoción. A algunos hombres les brillaban los ojos. Qué coraje. Qué valentía. La compasión encantada se dibujaba en todos los rostros. Un horror delicioso. La promesa de mil lágrimas que derramar con pasión.

Todo el mundo lo había entendido de un golpe seco y brutal. Nadie se lo esperaba. Nadie podía preverlo. Y ¿qué era verdad? Parecía demasiado bueno para ser real.

* * *

Nota: Una bomba también para el lector. ¿quién se lo esperaba cuando lo leyó por primera vez? Hasta a mí se me aceleró el corazón

* * *

Me gusta. Tenía la palabra desde hacía mucho pero no encontraba el momento. Pero lo he conseguido

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	4. Calar

**Gui** : Por los pelillos otra vez. 155 palabras

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, así como el chico del pan.

* * *

 **del 1 al 15 de julio: palabras con la C**

 **Calar**

1\. Bajar, descender, encajar, penetrar, atravesar, literal o metafóricamente

* * *

 **Marioneta**

Todo Panem se le clavó en el cuerpo como una espada al rojo vivo y le tiró al suelo de la impresión. Y después se despertó.

Estaba en el tren hacia el Capitolio, con una promesa de muerte en todos los objetos que veía. La ironía de la vida lo hacía todo peor, como una pesadilla de la que jamás lograría despertar. Casi aguardaba la muerte con los brazos abiertos.

Todo era perfecto. Estaba montado al dedillo. Los vídeos, toda la historia de Panem, reptida en cada cosecha, en cada instante de televisión obligatoria: recordar a los distritos que eran culpables, que mordieron la mano que les daba de comer, que les penetre en el cuerpo no una idea sino una sensación. La sensación de estar condenados, hagan lo que hagan, piensen lo que piensen.

Y todo, ¡todo eso! Todo absolutamente estaba controlado por Panem como si ellos fuesen marionetas. Y Katniss no lo entendía.

* * *

Repito a Peeta. Ah, se siente, me cae bien, al principio. Ya variaré

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	5. Comunicación

**Gui** : Por los pelillos otra vez. 155 palabras

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, de pan a pan y tiro porque me toca.

* * *

 **del 1 al 15 de julio: palabras con la C**

 **Comunicación**

Entre otras cosas, Unión que se establece entre ciertas cosas, tales como mares, pueblos, casas o habitaciones, mediante pasos, crujías, escaleras, vías, canales, cables y otros recursos.

* * *

 **Reguero de pólvora**

¿Por qué no? Plutarch estaba loco, pero no debía de ser el único. Chaff había sonreído ante la idea. Beetee había asentido. Cuatro estúpidos contra el Capitolio, ¿sería posible? Quizás, si los estúpidos contaban con otros mil más, con todo el mundo. Katniss y Peeta habían desencadenado una ola demasiado impresionante. Y Plutarch conocía a los del 13. Había estado en los mandos del departamento que se ocupaba de mantenerlos ocultos.

Nadie lo sabría, Beetee era lo suficientemente bueno y discreto. Hablar con los vencedores era lo difícil. Algunos vendrían a la gala de medio año. Finnick Odair se paseaba a menudo por el Capitolio, y entre los Capitolinos y Vencedores. Tenía un teléfono. Podía ronronear insinuaciones a gente que podría comprenderlo. Johanna Mason, de hecho, había invitado al joven a su mansión, por intermediario de Snow. Que fuera delante de sus narices excitaba a Johanna.

Lenta pero seguramente, distrito a distrito, el fuego prendía.

* * *

Este me gusta... mucho.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	6. Dardo

**Gui** : Por los pelánganos, vamos a variar. 155 palabras (aclaro que "pájaro-dardo" es una sola palabra. lo cuenta como dos y Word como una pero es una). Pequeño cambio imperceptible: las definiciones ahora las hago yo, y son algo irónicas (o por lo menos esta). Claro que no lo sabréis hasta el final.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, ¡pan! en la diana.

* * *

 **del 15 al 30 de julio: palabras con la D**

 **Dardo**

Pequeña flecha que, con suficiente puntería, ensarta cualquier cosa lo suficientemente blanda

* * *

 **En la diana**

Sólo cogió una mochila y echó a correr. La esplendorosa arena la había obnubilado. Pero también lo había hecho con los demás; unos instantes más y no habría podido coger nada. No quería meterse en el baño de sangre. Kephie lloraría.

Se subió a un árbol y miró lo que había en su mochila. Cantimplora, carne seca, una cerbatana, dardos. Dardos.

Observar, con la flecha mortífera preparada, fue buena idea. Lo supo en cuanto vio morir a un tributo al beber del río. Después murieron más por comer las hermosas frutas doradas. Todo era demasiado bonito. Demasiado venenoso. Pero podía ganarse la causa del veneno.

Sopló la cerbatana y la punta venenosa dio de lleno en el cuello del agresor, justo en la vena hinchada. Haymitch Abernathy había estado a punto de palmarla, pero Maysilee tenía puntería. Quizás por eso la atacaron los pájaros-dardo, rosa precioso, afilado mortal.

Maysilee también ensartó, sin saberlo, un corazón.

* * *

Admito que soy débil ante algunos personajes. Maysilee y Haymitch son algunos de ellos.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	7. Diversión

**Gui** : 155 again, la idea sigue siendo la misma, aunque lo de las definiciones haya cambiado.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y os recuerda que no hay que jugar con la comida.

* * *

 **del 15 al 30 de julio: palabras con la D**

 **Diversión**

Eso que hace que los niños, que no querían ir al parque, no quieran volver luego a casa.

* * *

 **Tres, dos, uno...**

Poco importaba la pelirroja, ahí estaba la Chica Quemada. Cuando se montó en ella, pobre criaturita asustada, acorralada e indefensa, sintió placer. Tenía su carita asquerosa de chica fuerte delante de las narices, con sus ojos llenos de pánico girando de un lado para otro, intentando buscar un asidero al que aferrarse para escapar.

Pero Clove, pequeña pero matona, tenía fuerza en las piernas. Le clavaba las rodillas y la agarraba muy, muy bien. También tenía cuchillos.

¡Uy!, qué miedo, qué brillante acero afilado, se había asegurado de que lo estuviera. Todos los obstáculos que la separaban de la victoria, de la vida, los encarnaba esa cara arrugada, aterrada ante el brillo, ante la sangre, ante la sonrisa en los labios finos. Un pequeño corte, nada más, sólo quería verle brotar la sangre del cuello. Bastaba con apretar un poco, la piel es tan fácil de cortar…

Qué pena que la diversión siempre se acabe.

* * *

Me entusiasma la maldad de Clove. Soy incapaz de no imaginármela siendo mala, aunque sea una niña. No es por hacer publicidad pero es que en uno de mis one-shots soltó la frase más de la Clove de mi cabeza que puede existir: "[los demás tributos] tienen toda la vida por detrás, podemos matarles". Se llama Toda la vida por detrás, podéis encontrarlo fácilmente en mi perfil ordenando los fics por orden alfabético.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	8. Espera

**Gui** : 155 palabritas.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y para hacer pan hay que esperar delante del horno.

* * *

 **del 1 al 15 de agosto: palabras con la E**

 **Espera**

Aguardar, permanecer, quedarse, aguantar, preservar.

Concebir, creer, confiar, ilusionarse, desear, suponer.

* * *

 **Deseo escondido**

Estar de cuclillas en la maleza, sin moverse; observar la inmovilidad del pelo de Catnip pensando en la tranquilidad del bosque, en el principio de la confianza de los animales; mirar sentado en el sofá de los Everdeen la pantalla colorida llena de movimientos, siempre hasta el final. Por suerte, "las damas primero". Katniss no era la última.

Gale sabía tener paciencia. Sabía mirar el tiempo pasar impasible, sin hacer nada, preservar la calma. Atento al movimiento de los animales en el bosque silencioso, aguardando el momento perfecto para soltar la flecha. Permanecer alerta ante las manos y la voz de Effie Trinket sin temblar, siempre convencido de que oiría su nombre. No el de sus hermanos. No el de Prim. Aguantar las evasiones y luego los besos en la pantalla...

No iba a esperar ahora que le proponían salir a arreglar las cosas. Confiaba en sus posibilidades. Se podía creer en algo más alto..

* * *

A ver quién se ha dado cuenta de que gale sigue esperando, al final. De otro modo, como segundo significado.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	9. Far niente

**Gui** : 155, as always. Mi duda es si la palabra cuela como palabra, pero me hizo gracia. También dudo con el personaje, pero para las chicas del Torneo entre Distritos que leyeron mi fic de Finnick ya se han encontrado con este OC. Se llama: ciudadana básica, type Capitol.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y es pan lo que utilizan los italianos para hacer de base de pizza.

* * *

 **del 15 al 31 de agosto: palabras con la F**

 **Far niente**

Del italiano "hacer nada". Tocarse el bolo. Holgazanear.

* * *

 **Dulce y grato**

Ver los Juegos del Hambre obligatoriamente no era un peso. En el Capitolio poca gente los miraba con horror, pero todo el mundo los miraba. Cepionia disfrutaba, sentada en su hermosa y bien decorada Livingroom, tomando gambas fritas pagadas con el dinero de Seneca (las más caras del mercado, evidentemente), mientras que en la pantalla, unos niños asustados luchaban por no llorar delante de la cámara.

Por lo menos sus existencias se veían alteradas positivamente en los Juegos. De repente se daban plena cuenta de la duración limitada de sus vidas y dejaban atrás sus aburridos y arduos trabajos diarios para intentar coronarse con laureles.

Cepiona no se cansaba, solo guardaba en mente algunos detalles de la sesión diaria para cuando las Crane, Tybius, Perness y otras quisieran comentarlos.  
Pero esta vez tenía una voluntad secreta: el chico pelirrojo del Distrito 4, el del tridente. Pagaría por no hacer nada mientras él le hacía cosas.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi Capitolio idealizado. Digamos que Cepionia es esposa o viuda de algún ricachón. Vida de siesteo constante.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	10. Filo

**Gui** : ¡Adivina cuántas palabras hay!

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y puedes afilar el cuchillo del pan, pero es más útil si es de sierra.

* * *

 **del 15 al 31 de agosto: palabras con la F**

 **Filo**

Borde agudo o arista de un instrumento cortante, cima de una montaña. Al filo: muy cerca, como la cuchilla del barbero.

* * *

 **Doble filo**

Todo era cuestión de espectáculo. La verdadera pregunta era: ¿qué quería ver el Capitolio? Una vez que ella ya no era un niña estúpida, asustadiza (y escurridiza), una vez que era una sexy sanguinaria, ¿qué preferían los gordos repolludos en sus butacas? ¿Querían ver sangre y sesos, muertes sanguinarias, carnicerías infames? ¿O preferían muertes limpias, que saliese de allí con el cabello al viento? Esas ovejas fofas querrían cualquiera de los dos.

Un hacha roma puede ser un instrumento útil, a Johanna le gustaba jugar con las apariencias, eso lo habían visto todos. Tenía un regustillo metálico de sangre, de sed de sangre, en la boca. Igual tenían razón los que decían que era una perturbada, pero era una perturbada con un arma doble. Afilada y letal, roma y dolorosa.

Un arma hermosa, siempre lo pensó. No sabía cuál era su defecto, hasta que acabó en la espalda de su padre, como burlándose de ella.

* * *

No estoy del todo convencida, quizás es un poco rápido pero sustituye otro que he dejado para después, así que es normal que sea precipitado

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	11. Fin

**Gui** : 155.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y si se acaba el pan, viene el hambre.

* * *

 **del 15 al 31 de agosto: palabras con la F**

 **Fin**

Todo se acaba y no queda nada.

* * *

 **Extremo**

Corriendo de un lado para otro, escondiéndose, tropezándose, cayéndose, derrapando sobre el suelo, haciéndose daño, piel rota, sangre, no podía pensar. No quería pensar. Nunca quiso pensar. Nunca quiso los Juegos. Tampoco pidió nacer en este mundo horrible. Sólo se ocultaba, se arrastraba, por la vida, por los Juegos, como sin fuerzas, aferrándose instintivamente a la vida sin querer siquiera hacerlo. Todo sería mucho más fácil si muriera. Todo acabaría. La vida no habría sido buena, habría sido corta y no habría empeorado.

Rápido y eficaz, como la cabeza sangrienta de...

¿Por qué no acababa todo ya? ¿Por qué no la encontraban y la mataban? ¿Por qué no había un final? ¡Siempre hay un final!

Pero Annie seguía encerrada en el espacio que ocupa la línea dibujada al borde de la página.

Hasta que llegó el agua y nadó y nadó y se limpió, y se despertó de la pesadilla, y los brazos de Finnick...

* * *

El problema con Annie es que quiere alcanzar un final del sufrimiento y parece que nunca lo conseguirá. Como piensa ella me he dado la licencia de no acabar frases. Por intentar capturar su pensamiento.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	12. Grano

**Gui** : 155, y además copiando y pegando palabras con acentos, que en el teclado francés no hay...

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, pero para el pan hace falta trigo.

* * *

 **del 1 (7) al 15 (22) de septiembre: palabras con la G  
**

 **Grano**

Semilla, fruto, tumorcillo lleno de pus, molestia.

* * *

 **No dio** **sus frutos  
**

Marvel ve de repente a Glimmer llorando. No, ¿era eso?... El cadáver...

-Eres un grano en el culo. Y lo peor es que tienes un grano en la cara, niñata -escupió. Fue ahí cuando lloró. Recuerda que se extrañó cuando vio después a Glimmer con las otras niñas poniéndose el pelo delante de la cara. Seguro que entonces aprendió a maquillarse bien.

Marvel no se metía sólo con Glimmer, era algo que le gustaba en sí, pero fue con Glimmer con quién fue a los Juegos. No podía saberlo.

No podía saber que todo acabaría así. Parecía irónico, ¿no? La cara de Glimmer... Eso ya no eran granos, eso no. Eso eran pústulas, eran enormes granos gigantes que se comían su cara bonita y bien maquillada (ahora que lo recuerda, Glimmer no podía tener maquillaje en los Juegos), eran enormes granos llenos de pus y veneno que acababan con su existencia... Marvel iba a vomitar.

* * *

No quiero que parezca una historia de amor ni nada cercano a eso, espero que nadie se confunda, me gusta explorar la mente...

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	13. Hielo

**Gui** : 155 palabras, como siempre. Es increíble todo lo que se puede hacer con 155 palabras siempre, sin variar. Este es extraño, pero os lo dejo.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, pero el trigo muere en una helada.

 **Disclaimer bis** : El título de mi drabble pertenece a Agatha Christie. Os recomiendo la lectura del libro homónimo.

* * *

 **del 15 (22) al 30 (6) de septiembre: palabras con la H  
**

 **Hielo**

Forma sólida del agua. Mala relación entre dos personas.

* * *

 **Matar es fácil  
**

Ghibel abrió los ojos al frío. El páramo helado se extendía en derredor, silencioso y atemorizador. Comprendió entonces la mirada del estilista al darle su ropa. A ella le había gustado, mullida y caliente. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? En la Cornucopia habría comida. Igual calor. Habría muerte, siempre hay un baño de sangre. ¿Podría sobrevivir a eso? ¿Acaso quería? Al parecer, la muerte por congelación es dulce…

Los ojos vidriosos de su mentor, subrayados por ojeras negras, le habían dado mucho miedo. No hablaba y no habían intercambiado palabra alguna. ¿Cómo había ganado? ¿Qué había que hacer? Pero Amneo era un bloque de piedra helada, tan frío como el paisaje. Tampoco había sabido cómo romper el hielo con el otro tributo del distrito 6. Igual ahora podría usar su cabeza para buscar agua en estado líquido bajo el agua sólida, ¡qué irónico!... La imagen de sangre sobre hielo la devolvió a la realidad. Se estremeció.

* * *

Aún no he entendido si mi personaje, cuyo nombre sale de la derivación de un nombre de tienda cuya bolsa estaba sobre mi escritorio, es buena o mala. Si es de las que van a morir o de las que va a matar. El título (escrito al final) intenta indicar hacia donde va a tirar, aunque al principio me la imaginé muerta de frío, con los dedos violetas. Si seguís mi razonamiento, igual hasta adivináis cuál será su futuro. Os reto.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	14. Improbable

**Gui** : 155, as always. Estoy un poco desorientada con este, aún hoy. Lo escribí cuando era tiempo de fic con la H... y no sé.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, pero de poco sirve saber hacer pan en la arena.

* * *

 **del 1 (7) al 15 (22) de octubre: palabras con la I  
**

 **Improbable**

Que no entra dentro de las posibilidades.

* * *

 **Lo nunca visto  
**

Las estadísticas deberían funcionar, ser previsibles y no solo descriptivas. No deberían fallar. Pero todos los niños del distrito tiemblan cuando la mano de Effie Trinket se pasea por los papelitos. Snow hizo lo necesario para tener tensión y miedo.

Katniss Everdeen va a ir a los Juegos. Se ha presentado voluntaria, lo nunca visto. Como afirmando algo: lo nunca visto puede ocurrir. Lo nunca visto... Peeta se ha vuelto a enamorar. Si gana ya será del todo inalcanzable. Y puede ganar, ¡lo mejor es que puede ganar!

A las ensoñaciones de Peeta las interrumpe su nombre, en la boca perfecta de Effie Trinket. Su nombre en sus labios, saltado desde el papel. Papel entre un millón. Ya se le había olvidado que eso podía pasar. No había manera de que ocurriese, con tantos chicos con tantas teselas. No podía estar ocurriendo. Nunca fue una opción.

Y había ocurrido. Lo nunca visto. ¿Y qué más?

* * *

Se hace urgente un drabble de Effie... ¿Tomates?

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	15. Intersección

**Gui** : Este lo había escrito una vez y los mutos de internet se lo llevaron al limbo. Esta vez aguanta. 155 palabras

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, pero sin lengua el pan sabe a nada.

* * *

 **del 1 (7) al 15 (22) de octubre: palabras con la I  
**

 **Intersección**

Lugar, cruce o encuentro en que se cortan dos líneas, dos superficies o dos sólidos

* * *

 **Cruz  
**

La lengua entre las aristas de la tijera. Afilada y cruel. Lengua como a medio camino, como dudando, atrapada. Sección rápida, precisa, eficaz, poco sangrienta, cuando uno tiene los instrumentos adecuados. Y el tejido humano es tan fácil de cortar...

Intersección de tijeras.

Rodeada primero por haberse cruzado, en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, con el aerodeslizador que los buscaba. Y recuerda esos ojos negros, mirándolos desde lejos, en la espesura de ese bosque prohibido de acceso. Otros ilegales. Escondidos. Sosteniendo la mirada. Esos gemelos de los bosques, oscuros y sucios de pobreza, se le habían quedado grabados en la mente.

Después, por algo inesperado. Involuntario, pero el Capitolio era tan poderoso que uno se preguntaba si no era paranoia, si era verdad. La chica de ojos negros cometió una imprudencia. Vistos los drogadictos, casi era mejor un avox que un tributo vencedor.

Se volverían a encontrar, su vida estaba llena de cruces.

* * *

Effie vendrá después, os dejo con gente que sufre.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	16. Jabón

**Gui** : La J es una letra importante para mí, y está el panorama de depresión así que voy a escribir cosas bonitas con gente que me cae bien. 155 palabras

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y no es lo mismo pan con jamón que pan de jabón.

* * *

 **del 15 (22) al 31 (7) de octubre: palabras con la J  
**

 **Jabón**

Sustancia que gracias a una reacción química hace espuma y se lleva la grasa y la porquería. Útil para limpiar.

* * *

 **Salud  
**

Haymitch Abernathy, lo llevas crudo. Pero aun así puedes tirar de todas las palancas y botones del cuarto de baño última generación que tienes delante de los ojos. Casí te dan ganas de llorar delante de ese "sobrevive". Los amigos son de lo peor que hay en el mundo. Despedirse es de lo peor.

Pero los chorritos de agua, los olores de las esencias, las sales de colores y esto, la espuma de jabón, como para limpiarse de verdad por primera vez en tu vida. Frota y frota y sale la mierda, se la lleva el agua. El pelo te huele bien, la cara está limpia, las manos tienen algún callo pero visible, y las uñas acaban en blanco y no en mierda negra.

Maldito Capitolio y viva el tren este que puedes usar a costa de su dinero. Y que les den a todos, te vas a espumar hasta el agujero del culo. ¡Salud!

* * *

He aquí a mi mejor amigo.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	17. Joya

**Gui** : Segundo punto importante. 155 palabras

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y Rue es un trozo de pan.

* * *

 **del 15 (22) al 31 (7) de octubre: palabras con la J  
**

 **Joya**

Cosa o persona de mucha valía. Adorno.

* * *

 **Llanto  
**

Está ahí, en la pantalla, con una lanza atravesándole el cuerpo, con los ojos abiertos en una mueca de dolor. Parece que le cuesta respirar. Se oye que le cuesta respirar.

Una madre no debería ver esas cosas.

A su lado no está ella, solo Katniss, la chica en llamas. Alguien que está cobrando importancia. Acuna a su Rue intentando parecer una madre, con cariño y amistad, pero es su Rue, es ella la que debería estar allí y no esa chica desconocida.

Las lágrimas le acarician las mejillas como el cauce de un río tranquilo.

Katniss prepara a Rue con flores, la rodea, la decora, su Rue, su pobre Rue. La llena de hermosos colores, de bonitos perfumes, la acompaña con lágrimas. No le puede reprochar estar ahí. Rue ha tenido a alguien. Su preciosa Rue se ha ido. Rue, como un soplo de aire fresco. Una sonrisa, la más bonita. Rue, su pequeña.

* * *

La más pequeñita, pero la mayor. La que vale.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	18. Juzgar

**Gui** : Colofón final con 155 palabras.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, aunque dudo que el pan esté a la moda.

* * *

 **del 15 (22) al 31 (7) de octubre: palabras con la J  
**

 **Juzgar**

Formar opinión sobre algo o alguien. Afirmar previamente a la verificación.

* * *

 **Sorpresa  
**

¿Qué es ese pelo? ¿Qué es ese maquillaje? ¿Qué es esa ropa? Da escalofríos de solo mirar. Haymitch tiene ganas de vomitar, igual porque está borracho. Delante de él tiene un espantapájaros de color rosa fucsia, con pestañas verdes y brillitos blancos cerca de los ojos, labios morados como si le hubiesen dado una paliza, pómulos azulados. El pelo rosa claro le sube por encima de la cabeza como si fuera una cerilla cursi.

Además, va vestida de la manera más pomposa que ha visto jamás, con tela que sobresale por cualquier lado con formas redondeadas y llenas de aire. Las arcadas vuelven cuando se le acerca con los labios arrugados en forma de esfínter.

Seguro que va a decir algo así como que se acuerda de sus juegos, que votó por él, que es su fan, algo asqueroso y chillón como su nombre.

-Encantada. Soy Effie. Espero que hagamos un buen trabajo juntos, Abernathy.

* * *

Creo que lo que me gusta de Effie, de la Effie de mi cabeza, es que no es tan tonta y superficial como cabría esperar. Esta es mi prefe.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	19. Kamikaze

**Gui** : Este ha sido algo nuevo. son 155 palabras de otra manera. Espero que se note lo que quiero decir.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, aunque dudo que el pan esté a la moda.

* * *

 **del 1 (7) al 15 de noviembre: palabras con la K  
**

 **Kamikaze**

Viento sagrado en japonés. Piloto suicida de la Segunda Guerra mundial. Por ende, suicida, terrorista suicida, suicida por la causa...

* * *

 **Suicidio lento  
**

Había… había luchado tanto por sobrevivir…

Los había matado a todos.

Y había… ¡salido! de allí, con una sonrisa en la cara (falsa, falsa).

Y July le había dicho que estaba enfermo, que había visto cómo los mataba a todos. Que habría preferido verle morir.

Qué gracia... Entonces se había aferrado a su existencia de mierda.

Había ayudado a tributos _como él_ a _acabar como él_. Con paquetes y paquetes de morflina en cada esquina de la casa, en la bolsa de la compra. En las venas. En el pliegue del codo.

Los había matado a todos y lo tenía que hacer de nuevo.

Ghibel era… tenía chispa. Se le congeló el corazón. A él se le habían secado las lágrimas, así que le sangraban los ojos.

Les dio la mano a todos en la entrevista. Se la aferró a Ghibel como para mantenerse en pie, temblando.

Se lanzó a la muerte. Por la causa.

* * *

Bueno, para quien no lo haya pillado, se trata de uno de los drogadictos del distrito 6 en el Vasallaje. Con su amiga, del capítulo "hielo"

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	20. Kit

**Gui** : Volvemos a algo más normal. 155

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, pero le falta ingredientes para hacer pasteles.

* * *

 **del 1 (7) al 15 de noviembre: palabras con la K  
**

 **Kit**

Conjunto de productos y utensilios suficientes para conseguir un determinado fin, que se comercializan como una unidad

* * *

 **Falta  
**

Cecelia entrevió la sala en la que entró Snow después de dedicarle una sonrisa amenazante y dejarla en manos del hombre con piel de leopardo. No es como si fuese la primera vez, Chaff se lo había dicho, Haymitch se lo había dicho. Estaban aquí desde antes. Ellos lo habían sufrido. El niño le dio una fuerte patada en la tripa, lo que la hizo retrasarse, pero rápidamente alcanzó al hombrecillo. No podía negarse.

Una vez la decisión tomada, y días después, esa sala volvió a su mente. En los muros, había libros.

Cecelia sólo había visto libros en la escuela, cuando le costaba tanto aprender a leer que la mandaron a las fábricas. El algodón no era más agradable que el papel, pero el papel parecía encerrar un conocimiento infinito.

Si tuviese una palabra instrumento, algo útil que saliese de los libros y le ayudase a comprender el mundo, a enfrentarse a él…

* * *

Veamos, la palabra kit es simbólica, aquí. Digamos que es el conjunto de palabras que ayudarían a elevarse más allá de las únicas ideas que se pueden concebir allí, vida, muerte, hambre y guerra. Es más o menos lo que he querido expresar. Palabras como kamikaze o kit no existen en Panem, porque es una realidad que no existe pero que se puede leer con nuestros ojos así. Creo que Cecelia es la adecuada para darse cuenta de que le falta algo.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	21. Leyenda

**Gui** : Es la primera vez que lo preparo con tanta antelación. He estado a punto de hacer dos drabbles con la misma palabra pero prefería no arriesgarme a que no valga. Además, he conseguido las 155 palabras a la primera. Ya le estoy cogiendo el tranquillo jeje

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, pero sólo a ella, no creo que se convierta en leyenda

* * *

 **del 15 al 30 de noviembre: palabras con la L  
**

 **Leyenda**

1\. Cuento fantástico, historia inventada. 2. Héroe singular. 3. Texto explicativo que acompaña una imagen

* * *

 **Leyenda  
**

Por fin, por fin, por fin, se decía con cada golpe de ladrillo en la cabeza del último tributo. Ya estaba muerto pero no podía parar. Había ganado.

Se convertiría en héroe.

Primer ganador del Distrito 9 en cuarenta años. Ya oía los aplausos, al ritmo del ladrillo.

* * *

Snow sonrió de lado, con malicia, en la cara expresiva de su interior. Por fuera no cambió. El chiquillo sonreía, feliz. No sabía lo que le esperaba. Se había tragado los cuentos.

* * *

Nadie le había explicado aquello. Nadie le había dicho: eso que ves allí, brillando como un diamante, representa el mayor mal que haya existido jamás. Sólo te traerá sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Nadie le había dicho siquiera que las cosas podían tener un doble sentido, que había que saber leer entre líneas. Nadie le había dicho nunca que todo era mentira. Nadie le había preparado para lo que viene tras el punto final.

* * *

Lo peor de los Juegos: la gente ya los tiene integrados.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	22. Mártir

**Gui** : Este me lo ha inspirado la peli. No digo más, solo que siguen siendo 155 palabras. **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y en un horno se puede cocer gente.

* * *

 **del 1 al 15 de diciembre: palabras con la M  
**

 **M** **ártir**

Persona que padece un martirio en defensa de sus opiniones.

* * *

 **Todo est** ** **á** previsto** **  
**

–Hemos mandado al Sinsajo al campo de batalla. ¿Qué hacemos si muere?

–Una propo.

Gran y terrible idea. Tener preparadas propos para todos los casos posibles.

–Alma, ponte lágrimas en los ojos, vas a llorar la posible muerte del Sinsajo. Se habrá convertido en un símbolo mayor.

Las cámaras, las luces y el encuadre aparecen en un tris. Un equipo de preparación made in distrito 13 maquilla a Coin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–… y que en este día de luto y pena, Katniss, la chica en llamas, nuestro héroe y símbolo, se mantenga en nuestras mentes como un modelo a seguir, como la luz que ilumina nuestro camino contra el Capitolio y su presidente. Todos unidos por nuestro Sinsajo.

La lagrimilla cayó por fin de la comisura del ojo y brilló un instante en pantalla.

–Hoy hemos hecho historia Plutarch.

–Ahora va a ser una pena que no se nos muera…

* * *

Ah, esto me sienta bien jaja

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	23. Misión

**Gui** : Cambio de punto de vista, a lo coperniciano. 155 palabras. **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y hasta los Agentes de la Paz se lo comen

* * *

 **del 1 al 15 de diciembre: palabras con la M  
**

 **Misión**

Poder que se da a una persona para llevar a cabo una orden o encargo.

* * *

 **Defender  
**

Se colocó el casco en la cabeza, bien sujeto, y agarró el arma. Ya estaba listo. Los jefes le habían asignado el Distrito 11 y al parecer no era un distrito fácil. Pero por lo menos allí tenían comida.

Llegó una mañana muy fría. El sol no parecía calentar los campos. El uniforme blanco brillaba bajo los rayos que parecían no estar ahí. Disimuló un escalofrío y se puso a las órdenes del Jefe de los Agentes de la Paz.

–Cuidado con los Juegos. Cuando los difunden se vuelven locos. ¿Ves estas dos caras? Son sus jugadores. Estate preparado para cuando se les muera uno: les encanta ensartar agentes en cosas de esas de cultivar plantas. Esos palos largos.

Vaya bienvenida.

Tres días después, se los murió la niña, Rue. Todo lo que había imaginado su cabeza era leve. Se encontraba montando guardia cuando apareció la masa. Arma en ristre, apuntó al grupo furioso. Aguantaría.

* * *

Un saludo a él.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	24. Navaja

**Gui** : Divertido encuentro en este fin de año... :S 155 palabras **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, con sus juegos atroces por conseguir no pan sino vida.

* * *

 **del 15 al 31 de diciembre: palabras con la N  
**

 **Navaja**

Cuchillo cuya hoja puede doblarse sobre el mango para que el filo quede guardado entre las dos cachas o en una hendidura a propósito. Colmillo. Aguijón cortante de algunos insectos.

* * *

 **Mata o muere  
**

En esa ciudad en ruinas cada esquina es una sorpresa, y suele ser mala. También es un escondite. También te descubren el escondite.

Giró.

Gritó al oírla y la otra también gritó porque no se lo esperaban. Se lanzó a su bulto como una serpiente. Veloz y decidida, buscando desesperadamente el cuchillo mientras la otra buscaba su arma en su cintura.

Las dos perdieron los papeles mientras gritaban. Una se lanzó sobre la otra porque encontró primero el puñal. La segunda la esperaba navaja en ristre en su tripa y se la clavó en el vientre a la otra. Se le vació de sangre encima y no consiguió sacar el filo de sus carnes. Gritaba histérica intentando quitarse de encima a la que se le había muerto encima, con un cañonazo. Temblaba de pensar que había sobrevivido. Le robó el puñal pero ya había hecho demasiado ruido. La profesional, detrás, la mató de un mazazo.

* * *

Esto es una carnicería.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	25. Ñoñería

**Gui** : La definición es la que me ha hecho pensar en Chaff, y luego he recordado que a Chaff le falta un brazo... Y me ha gustado, ¡disfrutad! 155 palabras **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y tiene algunos personajes que por carácter, toma pan y moja...

* * *

 **del 1 al 15 de enero: palabras con la Ñ  
**

 **Ñoñería**

Acción ñoña, dicho de una persona sumamente apocada y de poco ingenio

* * *

 **Indignado  
**

-¡Vaya estupidez! -había explotado Chaff, cuando vieron la retransmisión de la Cosecha.

Rue no encontraba que fuese una estupidez. Esa chica, Katniss Everdeen, había hecho algo increíble, pero Chaff estaba borracho.

-¡Vaya soberana estupiez! ¿Para qué, chica, para qué? Ahora todos la van a llorar con pasión y tendrá muchos patrocinadores -había comentado, echando un vistazo a Giles Teuble, el capitolino afeminado que había sacado su nombre del recipiente de las chicas, que intentaba esconder que había reaccionado así -. Me sacrifico por mi hermanita, ooh, y bajo la cabeza, ¡apocada e incómoda! ¡No te lo crees ni tú!

Rue, delante del bombazo de Peeta Mellark, mirando las caras estupefactamente boquiabiertas del público afortunado del plató, pensó en Chaff. Si estaba viendo todo esto, seguro que se arrancaba los pelos, y seguro que se los arrancaba a Giles Teube, que huiría chillando. Diría: "¡Imbéciles! Vaya estúpida propaganda, ¡por mi brazo que vomito!".

Escondió una risita.

* * *

Bueno, aquí tenéis otra visión de lo mismo de siempre. Me gusta Rue.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	26. Ocasión

**Gui** : Estoy recuperando a los personajes a los que aún no les he tocado un pelo en este reto y aquí tenéis más gente desaparecida. 155 palabras, as always. **  
**

Este se lo dedico a un recién nacido, porque me hace ilusión tener bebés a mi alrededor, y porque el año que viene será su cumple.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y hay gente que por pan, mata.

* * *

 **del 15 al 30 de enero: palabras con la O  
**

 **Ocasión**

Ese momento perfecto en el que todo encaja y que no hay que dejar pasar.

* * *

 **Espera  
**

Tenía miedo. Su plan era bueno, pero había un evidente riesgo de muerte. Si no por las bombas, porque la pillaran. Por otro lado no comer también suponía un riesgo de muerte. Y quedarse en los juegos demasiado tiempo, también.

Con eso y con todo, tenía un poco de miedo. Pero ella valía mucho más que todos esos idiotas y había tenido la idea del siglo, tras la no menos buena idea de los profesionales (esperaba que muriesen con atroces dolores por ello). Lo bueno era que se iban con confianza, dejando los víveres al antojo de quien quisiese morir rápido.

Ella quería comer, y comer significaba robar, y robar era no cometer un solo error. Esperar al momento oportuno, en el ángulo oportuno, poner los pies en el buen sitio y agarrar bien la comida antes de salir con cautela.

Entonces se cumplieron los requisitos imprescindibles y se lanzó. Fue todo un éxito.

* * *

Algunos la llaman Finch pero prefiero seguir pensando en comadrejas y decidir que no tiene nombre.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	27. Oráculo

**Gui** : La comadreja y Majara me gustan. Wiress, cierto, llamémosla Wiress. He intentado darle... su manera de pensar, de no hablar. 155 palabras. **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y si el pan está duro se puede mojar.

* * *

 **del 15 al 30 de enero: palabras con la O  
**

 **Oráculo**

Persona a quien todos escuchan con respeto y veneración por su gran autoridad y sabiduría, respuesta de los dioses a las dudas planteadas.

* * *

 **Lucidez  
**

Cuando se metió en el cubículo, le entró pánico de nuevo, y Beetee no estaba. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, lo veía todos los años, lo soñaba todas las noches, pero el pánico era irrefrenable. Aún no tengas miedo. Aún no.

Por fin salió a la arena. El aire le daba en la cara y consiguió respirar. Abrió los ojos intentando no pensarlo demasiado y vio agua por todas partes. Agua, agua, agua. ¿Por qué no? Era extraño pensar que el agua podía calmarla.

Luego echó un vistazo al resto y vio la tierra, a lo lejos, en círculo. Eso le dio mala espina.

La mala espina se confirmó. En su cabeza, o era un enorme pastel, o era un enorme reloj, una cuenta atrás para sus vidas, hasta la bomba. El Capitolio volvió a darle miedo hasta las entrañas. Tenía que decírselo a los demás, pero estaba paralizada.

–Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

* * *

Sólo diré que amo a Wiress

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	28. Paz

**Gui** : No tengo tiempo, pero por 155 palabras... **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y en la cárcel sirven pan

* * *

 **del 1 al 15 de febrero: palabras con la P  
**

 **Paz**

Tranquilidad, harmonía, seguridad sin perturbaciones

* * *

 **Jaula**

–Por fin estamos tranquilos –repetía su padre, siempre.

Lo decía sabiendo lo que eran los Juegos del Hambre.

Lo decía al pensar en la guerra civil, en los días oscuros. Pensando en su hermano muerto, el alborotador, claro.

Lo decía al pensar en su sobrino, una vez que se murió en los primeros juegos.

También lo dijo al enterarse de que su mujer se había ahogado en el mar, y sobretodo cuando consiguió que lo culparan por eso. Nadie hablaría de suicidio y a él le absolvieron por matar a una "enemiga del orden".

Mags no sabe lo que dijo cuando cuando salió elegidapara los juegos. Lo que sí sabía era que repetiría su frase si ella moría. Pero ella no quería que todo fuese tranquilo. En una jaula se vive en seguridad y sin perturbaciones. Ella quería molestarle, a ver si reaccionaba. Quería atraer los problemas. Y ¿qué mejor manera que siguiendo viva?

* * *

Bueno, como ya han dicho muchos filósofos, hay mucha paz en una jaula. Y Mags, que me gusta

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	29. Perturbar

**Gui** : No tengo tiempo, pero por 155 palabras... **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y trigo perturbado da pan raro

* * *

 **del 1 al 15 de febrero: palabras con la P  
**

 **Pertirbar**

Cambiar el ritmo, modificar para mal, molestar, introducirse como un parásito, dar escalofríos

* * *

 **Mordisco**

El barro de nieve era la cosa más asquerosa que había visto jamás. Pero era útil para hacer resbalar a los oponentes. Todos caían, y podía arrancarles la vida a mordiscos. Se había dado cuenta que era la zona más fácil de atravesar cuando intentando clavar una espada en el pecho de su primer oponente se topó con las costillas y por poco no murió.

El chico del cuatro, aliado, que mató a ese coloso del once la miró con una sonrisa seductora. El muy imbécil debió de pensar que le dejaría ganar por haberla salvado. Lo mató, para romper la alianza, así en plan simbólico y contra lo que se esperaba.

También ganó, y al hacerlo y ver las reacciones de la gente supo que habrían preferido que perdiera. Hasta Snow pareció incómodo cuando le enseñó sus nuevos dientes mientras le proponía ideas de arenas truculentas. Era perfecto.

A Enobaria le gustaba incomodar.

* * *

Otra loca

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	30. Poder

**Gui** : No tengo tiempo, pero por 155 palabras... **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, pero Snow come pasteles.

* * *

 **del 1 al 15 de febrero: palabras con la P  
**

 **Poder**

Ser capaz, tener permiso. Atributo del que dirige y manda.

* * *

 **Cruelmente genial**

Todo es tan fácil que empieza seriamente a creer que es aún más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

Como agua bendita, el año de la chica rebelde no era otro que el anterio al Vasallaje.

Lo más gracioso de todo es que de verdad había una tarjeta que anunciaba lo de mandar a los vencedores a la arena, esa crueldad tan atroz y espantosa.

Sólo tuvo que cambiarlo de lugar. Y es que todo era tan simple y fácil que de verdad envidiaba poco a los pobres habitantes de Panem. Un movimiento de manos. Sin más. Nada menos.

La verdad es que los muertos le pesaban tan poco en la conciencia como lo harían en un pragmático los muertos por una huelga de hambre. O sea, tú has querido pasar hambre. Diviértete.

Snow cerró la cajita y a penas sonrió. Luego la abriría delante de las cámaras como por primera vez. Tenía que maquillarse.

* * *

Delirio snowiano.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	31. Quedo

**Gui** : Otras 155 palabras en un minuto. En el último momento **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y el pan se tuesta con cables llenos de electricidad.

* * *

 **del 15 al 29 de febrero: palabras con la Q  
**

 **Quedo**

Quieto, silencioso. En voz baja, que apenas se oye.

* * *

 **En silencio**

Aún era un novato siendo mentor. Se solía quedar mirando a sus tributos en la sala de entrenamiento. Un día descubrió por qué podía ahorrárselo, además del "eso no se hace". Lo que se hace y deja de hacer, gran ley…

Había un chico silencioso y quieto. Le parecía que estaba muy calmado para estar en la antesala de una muerte probable. Si no se equivocaba, era del distrito 9. Esos distritos en los que no hay nadie.

Se le había acercado sin que se diese cuenta, su voz le llenó la espalda de escalofríos.

–Beetee, ¿verdad? Todavía me acuerdo de cómo le aplastaste el cráneo a mi hermana mayor hace tres años, con un poco de suerte algún idiota del tres me hará lo mismo y mi madre podrá llorar lo que le queda de vida.

Es increíble cómo un susurro puede partirte el alma, silenciosamente, como en la dinámica post-victoria del Capitolio.

* * *

Creo que esto es de lo peor de los Juegos del Hambre: que Snow consigue el propósito de separar a los distritos.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	32. Recambio

**Gui** : Se suponía que yo tenía vacaciones, pero sigo llegando tarde. 155 palabras exactas. **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y hay pan nuestro de cada día todos los días, todos los días.

* * *

 **del 1 al 15 de marzo: palabras con la R  
**

 **Recambio**

Pieza destinada a sustituir en caso necesario a otra igual de una máquina, aparato o instrumento. Que va a sustituir a otra estropeada. Volver el recambio: pagar en la misma moneda

* * *

 **Pieza**

A veces, Plutarch recuerda su accidente con el ponche en el examen de nivel de Katniss Everdeen. Casi podría llamarla Katniss, aunque aún no ha cenado con ella. Para ella no son tan íntimos como para él, pero Plutarch lo sabe todo sobre ella.

En esa sala eran muchos, y ahora que lo piensa, todos eran piezas intercambiables. Creían tener más poder por estar en el buen lado de la sala, a mano derecha del presidente, pero estar a mano derecha del presidente no es lo mismo que ser la mano del presidente. Y ser su mano no es ser él. Snow era bueno haciendo creer a los altos dirigentes que valían algo.

Pero luego mató a Seneca, y cogió un nombre al azar, ¿a quién puede honorar y aterrorizar a la vez? ¿Quién parece tener las calidades y se desvía un poco? Heavensbee. Serás la pieza que reemplazará a mi peón roto. Otro peón.

* * *

Otro aspecto Snowiano de todo esto, el saber manipular a sus adláteres.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	33. Rutina

**Gui** : Segundo punto vacacional. 155 exactas, y casi sin querer **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, pero el pan de contrabando sabe mejor.

* * *

 **del 1 al 15 de marzo: palabras con la R  
**

 **Rutina**

Costumbre o hábito adquirido de hacer las cosas por mera práctica y de manera más o menos automática. Utilizada repetidamente.

* * *

 **Sin progreso, sin historia**

El Quemador empieza a llenarse de actividad hacia las cinco de la mañana, un poco más tarde que el panadero, pero es que el panadero hace las cosas legalmente. A esas horas llegan los ladrones, chavales flacos, muchos de la Veta, pero lo peor es que otros no, que se han metido entre dos tablones de madera en la estación de trenes y le han robado comida al alcalde y a los Agentes de la Paz.

Los cazadores solo llegan hacia las siete. Son interesantes pero poco constantes. Cuando los críos Hawthorne y Everdeen trajeron un ciervo fue del todo excepcional, se los mandó a Rooba y pudieron disfrutarlos todos. Rooba le vendió la carne más barata a Sae, todo se arregla en el mundo del carbón.

Entre medias, coge hierbas, hierbe agua, ahoga la sed con vino. Vienen clientes, les miente, les sirve sopa, intercambian palabras variadas, iguales. Nada cambia, esa es la tragedia.

* * *

Se me ha ocurrido ocuparme de los personajes desconocidos. Creo que es la primera vez que escribo sobre Sae

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	34. Salvación

**Gui** : No sé si tengo algo que decir, sólo que siguen siendo 155 palabras. **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y una barra de pan puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

 **del 15 al 31 de marzo: palabras con la S  
**

 **Salvación**

Acción o efecto de salvar o salvarse.

* * *

 **Implacable**

–Tú eres mi única esperanza.

La declaración de amor habría sido más emocionante si no fuese porque no hablaban de amor, sino de muerte. De Juegos del Hambre.

–No pienso hacer nada –respondió el mentor, con sus enormes ojeras y su mirada un poco nublada.

No entendía por qué. La chica que habían seleccionado con él (no recordaba su nombre) parecía tan apática como el drogadicto que tenía en frente, y eso que ella era joven y no estaba traumatizada.

–¡Pero yo quiero vivir! –exclamó, como si el mentor tuviese poder sobre su vida y muerte.

Pero es que la tenía. Había visto los Juegos. Había comprendido que un buen mentor puede hacer mucho. Es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

El mentor pensaba otra cosa, en su necesidad de acabar con todo, pero no se lo podía decir, nunca lo entenderían. Lo único que podía salvar a esos chicos... era la muerte.

* * *

Sigo situando esto en distrito 6, desconocido donde los haya, con la gente drogada.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	35. Sustento

**Gui** : Llevo esperando esta palabra todo el tic. 155. **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y es bueno tener pan para tomarlo con queso.

* * *

 **del 15 al 31 de marzo: palabras con la S  
**

 **Sustento**

Mantenimiento, alimento, da vigor y permanencia.

* * *

 **Señorita**

Katniss cazaba animales. Los mataba para poder comer. Entre sus manos no duraban mucho, y Rooba los hacía salchicha, y Sae los metía en la sopa. Fue al ver la cabra que se formó en su cabeza la idea estúpida y genial que un animal muerto no es una riqueza muy amplia, de hecho ellas seguían siendo pobres, pese a todo. Lo que necesitaban era un animal vivo. Y aquél aún lo estaba. Si llegaba a salvarlo a tiempo.

Katniss sin saberlo volvía a poner en pie la historia de la humanidad. La riqueza de la ganadería.

La pobre bestia bicolor tenía el hombro hecho un guiñapo y estaba en los huesos. Tardó un momento en sopesar los pros y los contras de tener une nueva boca que alimentar. Era una boca que transformaba la hierba en leche, y siempre podían matarla y darse un festín. Además, Prim adoraba los animalillos.

Esa cabra sería suya.

* * *

Homenaje a Lady, me gusta.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	36. Talento

**Gui** : Tema nuevo, en 155 palabras. Me ha costado lo suyo **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, pero no es la mejor panadera.

* * *

 **del 1 al 15 de abril: palabras con la T  
**

 **Talento**

Inteligencia, aptitud, capacidad para entender y desempañar.

* * *

 **Sueño**

Le encantaba ir a clase, pero hubo una época en la que se le quedaron cortas. Quería saber más, con la gula desinteresada del joven con facilidad. Estudió los Juegos del Hambre, que se veneraban como proezas técnixcas. Había alguien detrás de cada detalle. ¿Cómo lo hacían?

Lo fue descubriendo, la mutación, los paisajes, el fuego... se apasionó por las arenas, hizo un ensayo sobre la de los septuagésimos Juegos, explicó por qué había ganado Johanna Mason en ese escenario y quiso poder adivinar quién ganaría en qué arena.

Llegó a otros oídos, sus descubrimientos salieron de su cuarto. Le cogieron, se lo llevaron. Le pusieron ante un ordenador y le hicieron participar. ¿No era su sueño? Ahora formaba parte de las mentes frías que consideraban todo aquello como un espectáculo.

No lo fue cuando Snow le susurró al oído "quiero que huelan a rosas, y que sólo la persiguan a ella". Pero lo hizo.

* * *

Siempre me he preguntado cómo los formaban a ellos.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	37. Tropiezo

**Gui** : Otras preguntas existenciales. 155 palabras **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y con pan se arregla todo.

* * *

 **del 1 al 15 de abril: palabras con la T  
**

 **Tropiezo**

Desliz, caer al suelo por culpa de un obstáculo, y también meter la pata con alguien

* * *

 **Curiosidad**

No me gustaría ser del distrito dos, una vez que eres agente de la paz te vas de él y no ves a tu familia. Debe de estar vacío.

Igual no está vacío, igual hay gente que hace otras cosas, como panadería. Igual es muy grande.

Se lo voy a preguntar a Darius. No le importa hablar para ligar, podría deslizar el tema. Está ahí.

–¡...tanto como siempre, Sae! ¡Rooba! ¿Qué taaa...?

Se ha girado hacia mí y se le ha enganchado el pie y se ha caído...

–Mejor que tú –le ayudo a levantarse, para que le duela en el orgullo–. Oye Darius, ¿abandonasta a tu familia o ellos a ti?

No lo entiende.

–Digo, ¿por qué venís a otros distritos los del 2? Luego seguro que está vacío.

–¿Y tú por qué vendes carne de contrabando? ¿Es que has despedazado a tu familia?

No entiendo por qué se ha enfadado, ¡era sólo curiosidad!

* * *

¿Cuál será la historia secreta de Darius?

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	38. Utopía

**Gui** : Siempre serán 155 palabras **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, toda distopía gira en torno a un elemento frumenticio.

* * *

 **del 15 de abril al 15 de mayo: palabras con la U  
**

 **Utopía**

Lugar que no existe, mundo ideal, popularizado por el célebre Tomás Moro.

* * *

 **Imagina...**

Cada mañana se decía que el mundo podría ir mejor. En vez de ingurgitar con arcadas la pasta insípida que les daban en la fábrica después de levantarse en los catres duros e incómodos de los dormitorios, se veía a si mismo en una cama modesta, hecha de las telas que creaban día tras día a base de dejarse los dedos en sangre. Se imaginaba sentado en una silla lo suficientemente cómoda como para descansar el cuerpo y comiendo una comida que entrase sin dificultad en su estómago.

–Tom, ¡deja soñar y verifica esos hilos! –dijo Twill, con cariño.

Tom volvió a los hilos blancos que algún día cubrirían la piel de algún Agente de la Paz.

Los Agentes de la Paz podrían seguir existiendo, pero la gente confiaría en ellos. No habría Juegos del Hambre, todos se llevarían bien.

No se atrevía a imaginar nada más lejos, tenía miedo que alguien descubriese sus pensamientos...

* * *

Y... esto es todo.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	39. Viscoso

**Gui** : Estas 155 palabras me han costado especialmente. **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y el pan puede acompañar cualquier comida, incluso la caníbal.

* * *

 **del 15 al 31 de mayo: palabras con la V  
**

 **Viscoso**

Pegajoso, glutinoso

* * *

 **Una atracción enferma**

"Huye del Baño de Sangre", le había dicho Cecelia. Sólo había cogido una mochilita. Corría sin mirar, como debía de haber hecho el chico del doce. Pero ella no tenía cuchillos en las manos. Él tuvo que contar con el peso inesperado de Alucia sobre él. El cuchillo izquierdo se le clavó en el ojo y lo mató. El derecho resbaló hasta su axila.

Alucia vio la sangre. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Luchando contra el asco se lanzó en la tarea de recuperar las armas. El cuerpo del chico muerto era muy pesado. Le dio la vuelto, cogió el cuchillo derecho y se atacó al izquierdo. El chico tenía unos ojos tan bonitos... Le daba tanta pena que se puso a llorar, histérica. Con los dedos, separó la carne sanguinolenta, la sensación en los dedos era suave, caliente, reconfortante... Con la otra mano, tiró, poniéndole un pie en el pecho para que no se moviera.

* * *

Espero que haya transmitido algo de fascinación por las vísceras.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	40. Wolframio

**Gui** : Lo he escrito y era corto. Muy corto. Curiosamente. Así que he podido añadirle grosor para llegar a las 155. **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y el pan no se funde, se quema.

* * *

 **del 1 al 15 de junio: palabras con la W  
**

 **Wolframio**

Elemento con el punto de fusión más elevado. Usado para la fabricación de herramientas cuando aleado con el acero. Si no, usado para los filamentos de lámparas incandescentes o resistencias eléctricas.

* * *

 **Pensamiento rebelde**

Trabajar en las tinieblas era cosa de ratas. Ellos hacían lámparas, y una fábrica de lámparas no podía estar a oscuras. Un lujo que el Capitolio permitía. Una vez que sabes trabajar el material, nadie puede pararte. ¿Quieres lámparas? Pues dame luz. No puedo fabricarte una sin luz. Podrías electrocutarte, ¿no?

Siempre le había gustado jugar con la electricidad. Otros, los obreros más cercanos a las minas, lo aleaban con acero para fabricar las herramientas que ellos usaban para las lámparas. Cadena perfecta e irrompible.

Pero el material era el más fuerte de todos. Estaba en todos ellos. Un fuego tardaría años en fundirlo. La chispa de la chica en llamas alcanzaría primero las pantallas decoradas de colores (por los trabajadores del distrito 2, claro) de las lámparas de los capitolinos. Cuando solo quedase el esqueleto de metal y desapareciese de la vista aquella apariencia que lo era todo para ellos, los distritos seguirían enteros.

* * *

¿Una revolución desde dentro? Este personaje me cae jodidamente bien. Y no sé por qué.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	41. Xilófago

**Gui** : Aquí vamos con unas 155 palabras que me conciernen, porque esto es lo que viví yo ayer. Sin embargo lo mío fue un susto y recuperé mis cosas.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Collins, y el pan se cuece al fuego.

* * *

 **del 15 al 30 de junio: palabras con la X  
**

 **Xilófago**

Que come madera.

* * *

 **Destrucción**

No recuerda nada antes, dormía plácidamente. Pero recuerda tener una inquietud momentánea, y luego el ruido, la puerta abriéndose, los brazos de Gale sacudiéndolo. En alguno de esos momentos se había despertado, pero ¿en cuál? Nada estaba claro.

-¡Rápido! ¡Incendio!

Su corazón empezó a batir tan rápido que le ahogaba. Tenía su pijama, se puso zapatos, algo de abrigo, miró sus cosas... Todo eso abultaba, le entorpecería. Rezó por que el incendio fuese un susto, se imaginó un segundo recuperándolo todo. Con una ultima mirada al regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido ayer, se echó a la escalera.

Por el camino, agarró a Posy que intentaba bajar sola.

Fuera, el fuego se comía las casas y la gente gritaba. No se podía respirar, le picaban los ojos. Pero estaban sus hermanos, su madre. Todo estaba bien. Su cuerpo parecía querer ceder, no conseguía tenerse en pie. El miedo y la rabia se mezclaban en su cabecita.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	42. Yema

**Gui** : Tras añazos sin hacer nada, recupero lo perdido. Me he parado a dos del final, así que este ya no participa en el reto. Con suerte, la Z sí. 155 palabras

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Collins, y el pan es para mojar en la yema del huevo.

* * *

 **del 15 al 30 de junio: palabras con la X  
**

 **Yema**

Capullo de las plantas del que se desarrollarán las flores. Porción central del huevo. Parte mejor de una cosa. Punta del dedo, opuesta a la uña.

* * *

 **Proyecto**

Necesitaba un tema, un hilo conductor. Algo que hiciese del conjunto de sus obras algo mejor. La mejor parte. No podía hacer un vestido verde hoy y uno fucsia mañana y esperar darle nombre al conjunto. Antes de nada tenía que tener la idea del conjunto. Luego dividir el conjunto unidades significativas y entonces hacer vestidos en torno a eso.

Por ejemplo, si cogía un huevo frito, blanco al rededor de amarillo. La forma sólo tenía sentido si tenía centro, dos colores armónicos. La colección huevo frito contaría con varios vestidos blanco crema y un central amarillo brillante, incendiario. Desde el crema más soso hasta el centro espectacular debería haber una gradación, para poder disponerlos en espiral. Los crema tendrían chales de color aceite de oliva y puntilla de huevo hecho en demasiado calor. El central un sombrero blanco.

No tembló al presentar el proyecto. Le cogieron. Entonces tuvo un nuevo hilo conductor: Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

Cinna, of course.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	43. Zozobrar

**Gui** : Fin de 155 palabras. Gracias al reto y a las chicas de Hasta el Final de la Pradera que participaron.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de los panes pertenece a Collins, pero no muere con Collins.

* * *

 **del 15 al 31 de julio: palabras con la Z  
**

 **Zozobrar**

Perderse o irse a pique.

* * *

 **Ahogada**

Soñó que el lago se convertía en un mar agitado y nadar ya no era tan fácil.

Soñó que intentaba mantenerse en la superficie.

Soñó que pataleaba y daba verdaderos golpes con los brazos al agua.

Soñó que cogía aire, con los pulmones al rojo vivo.

Soñó que el viento le azotaba la cara, que las salpicaduras le abofeteaban la cara y los ojos, con odio y violencia.

Soñó que tomaba aire y se colaba agua.

Soñó que veía el cielo gris por encima del agua.

Soñó que nadaba.

Soñó que subía.

Soñó que no podía, no podía, no podía.

Soñó que su hundía en el mar, que la zarandeaba de un lado a otro, que todo lo que había creído saber se desvanecía.

Soñó que se dejaba ir, que renunciaba, que lloraba y las lágrimas de iban al mar.

Cuando se despertó sobresaltada y ahogada, se dio cuenta de que el sueño era real.

* * *

Bueno, esto hace un hermoso bucle con el final. ¿Cuál es la conclusión del diccionario enamorado? Parece que Panem es un mundo que se va a pique y no lo podemos salvar...

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


End file.
